


The Seduction Lessons, ft. Piper McLean

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico is has it bad for Will but Piper is right around the corner, Oh dam tagging is hard, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Regrets are made, Solangelo AU, Will Solace is a Dork, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: Nico has it bad, so bad that he’s quite about willing to do anything.So bad, that he even turns to Piper McLean for tips on how to seduce a William Solace.





	The Seduction Lessons, ft. Piper McLean

Day 37, and Nico was still staring love hearts into the back of Solace's perfect, golden hair. He analysed just how soft it was, and god damn it looked almost too soft. Not only that but it seemed to have the perfect shape, the curls were more like waves, all somehow retaining the structure of a messy flop, the tips of some strands teasing at his forehead, a futile attempt at covering his shining eyes. Nico sighed dreamily, not realising how big of a mistake he had made.

"Nico, you literally look like a love sick school girl." Piper snapped her fingers in front of the slightly tranced boy, causing him to jump and swat her hand out of the way out of sheer reflex. "Seriously Nico, you look like you're about to drool." 

Nico settled for swatting Piper's exposed, caramel skinned arms instead. She pouted in response but she shouldn't of really expected anything less of the Italian. Piper had been close friends with Nico for a few years now, she was fully aware with how angsty he could be, "Damn I know he's hot but he makes you go goo-goo eyes. Something I've never seen on you before."

The thing is he didn't even try to deny it, there was just this something about Will that Nico was so obsessed with and it was slowly descending him into madness. Gay or not, the blonde would never be into a guy like Nico, a guy who acted impulsive and gave the 'you look like you've just seen a ghost' a whole new, literal meaning.

"Either fuck off or tell me what to do," Nico muttered, a startled expression washing over Pipers features. Nico never asked for her help on relationships or guys or anything really. Even with Piper's constant hints and non consensual blind dates proving her to be a great wing woman, Nico was too stubborn to actually heed her advice.

But he was so fucking desperate now he'd probably even go to Leo for some kind of initiative, however he was still immensely grateful that Piper was at hand cause he still dreaded that Latino. 

"So you're actually going to listen to me for once?" Nico shot her an irritated glare and Piper rolled her eyes in response. "Nico, no offence, but he probably doesn't even know you exist. You have to be more out there around him, force his attention onto you. Then, make your move on him. Be flirty Nico, not closeted." 

And how the fuck do I do that? Was the last thing Nico thought before he turned to the Cherokee and asked for her help.

~*~

"Step 1 - Look the part"

Piper showed up at 7am on Nico's doorstep, having dragged Jason along with her, and knocked furiously on his door for an answer. The Italian answered groggily, clearly he only just got out of bed; easily seen through his even more messed hair and his tired, drooping eyes.

"Go shower Nico, we'll pick out your outfit," She said as she let herself and her boyfriend into his own house. She's having way too much fun with this, Nico sighed, but in the end, he knew it was his fault — he was the one who went to Piper first.

Still, this was a little more for what he bargained for. What he expected was a few tips, maybe even a piece of gum for extra fresh breath. Instead, he got an overexcited Piper who now demanded to see his closet right away.

Nico got out of the shower with a trail of steam following behind him. He wore his towel around his waist not seeing it as a problem with it around his straight, male best friend and female best friend who knew he was gay and pining.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Damn Nico, when did you get abs?" Was Jason Grace's immediate reaction as the Italian walked back into his room. He chuckled as he saw Pipers eyebrows shoot higher than her hair line as she looked at her boyfriend incredulously. Jason raised his hands in surrender, "No homo," he confirmed, but now Nico wasn't so convinced. After all, he's caught Jason staring at Percy's ass more than once. But yet, at this point, who hasn't crushed on Percy at some point in their lives?

"Anyways," Piper giggled, "I've had a look through your clothes and you actually own nice things. Sure, maybe you could expand your colour scheme to anything other than black but I haven't seen you wear half the things you have in here." 

Nico just shrugged in response, "I only wear them occasionally," gesturing to the white paint splattered, ripped, black skinny jeans the girl was admiring. "Like on a date or something, I have no reason to wear them in school when I have a hoodie or more comfortable jeans."

"That, my dear Nico, is where this changes," Piper smirked, tossing the jeans in which Nico caught in clumsy surprise. He looked down at them wearily, sure, they were stylish and nice but Nico wasn't really all too keen, he knows he'll get a reaction when he goes into school today — hell, according to Piper's logic this was the whole reason why he was switching up his style, yet it still made him anxious.

The blonde looked through the shirts hung in Nico's closet, he swiped through them trying to pick something other than a hoodie. Eventually, through some hefty digging, he pulled out a simple band t-shirt Nico himself had forgotten he owned.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Piper cooed at Jason, taking the shirt from his grasp, holding it up and eyeing it thoughtfully. 

"That shirts a few years old, it would be too small for me now," Nico interjected Piper's analysis. Immediately, Piper met his eyes and grinned.

"Good, I'll be counting on it."

~*~

Nico sighed as he pushed open the doors of Goode High. Piper and Jason weren't by his side, claiming is would ruin his whole 'dramatic entrance'. The Italian called it bullshit, they were clothes for fucks sakes! Who actually cares?! And much to his own dismay, he soon realised that everybody seemed to care how he came dressed today.

They just mostly stared and Nico wanted to shrink under his leather, nonetheless, he just kept walking towards his own locker, his combat boots resonating of the floor. He heard a wolf-whistle and Nico just about managed to keep the cringe of his face, fucking girls he thought as he continued down his path. 

Still, the eyes not so discreetly followed his steps and Nico resisted the urge to self-consciously wrap his arms around his body. His whole act was almost about to turn to mush as he walked past his targeted tanned, blonde, feeling his searing azure gaze on his figure. Piper told Nico to not even register his presence, or at least not look like he was, so he just shrugged the back pack strap on his shoulder, and walked straight past the startled blonde.

Nico was eventually met by a smirking Cherokee leaning against his locker. Piper clapped as he approached, "That was great Nico! Oh my gods did you see Will's face, you killed it!" She exclaimed, taking on a bubbly attitude that the Italian was shocked to see her wear, she was usually a pretty chill, down to earth person, and now she was acting, gods forbid, girly? Yep, girly, the Piper McClean just squealed in Nico's success.

"Calm down Pipes." He shucked of his bag and tossed it in his locker, only pulling out a single text book before facing the smug girl once more. "Yeah, sure, he looked at me but that doesn't mean we're suddenly dating no—"

"Uh, hi, Nico," a sweet voice interrupted his speech, he turned to see a new girl who just transferred here about a week ago. "I'm Katie, we're in the same English Lit," she shyly tucked a strand of wavy, brunette hair behind her ear, smiling nervously, "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe go see a movie with me sometime?"

"Umm—"

"Honey, he's extremely gay," Piper provided, smiling with second hand embarrassment for the girl. Katie's green eyes widened, her face blooming red.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, this is so embarrassing..." she squeaked. Instantly, she spun around flustered, "You guys could of told me he was gay!" She exclaimed as she stalked towards he sniggering friends. A red headed girl from the group stepped forward snickering, and patted Katie on the back and she tried to fan her face. 

The Italian glared at Piper as if it were her fault (which technically, it was.) "Your tips are drawing all the wrong types of attention, you know," he mumbled, slamming his locker shut.

His best friend beamed in response, "And just as planned," she maliciously rubbed her hands together, Nico rolled her eyes at her over dramatic antics, "Now, time for step two."

~*~  
"Step 2 - Make him jealous"

Piper had everything so planned out, it was actually quite concerning to the raven haired boy. He walked into lab that day and just like his friend promised, someone different took the seat adjacent to his own. After some hefty begging on Piper's part, she got her half brother Mitchell (who was Nico's usual lab partner) to trade seats with no one other than Ethan Nakamura. Like the Italian, Ethan also happened to be openly gay — not that Nico ever particularly cared, he was so way, way not his type. It wasn't that Nico hated him or anything, it was just the fact that he was obnoxious fucking dickhead who happened to always egg on whenever Octavian did some messed up shit to some poor kid.

But there he was, sitting next to the same suggestive male who's been making moves since the start of the semester; ordered to flirt back by his excuse of a best friend. In preparation, he adjusted his stance so that Will (who sits two seats to the left and behind him) could just about get a good view of the two. Next, he tossed an easy smile to Ethan who seemed startled that Nico displayed any emotion at all, then returned the gesture lazily.

"Mitchell was begging me to swap seats with him so he could flirt with Conner," he smiled while shaking his brunette hair, "So I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

Usually, the Italian would shrug, or if he was feeling extra polite he would enlighten him with a 'whatever'. But now, he was on a mission, so instead, he replied with: "Oh I don't mind, Mitchell's helped us both out, really."

He watched in dull pride as Ethan's eyes bugged out a little bit, exposing hazel eyes to Nico a little more. "And how's that?"

This time, Nico did shrug, forcing a smile across his lips, "Let's just says he's not the only one who gets a hot guy to flirt with." 

Nico himself was actually mildly shocked to find his 'flirting' pay off. Gods he was being way too suggestive and damn that last line was so ugh, so why was it that Ethan actually shuffled his seat closer to Nico? Who actually happened to respond to his words romantically?

The rest of lab continued as such, so it was Nico's one self-inflicted torture. But if there was anything worse than 'making a move' on Ethan, it was not being able to see what Will was reacting to all of this. The Italian knew for a fact, Will despises Ethan's guts, and they had had their fair share of fights throughout the year. He felt kinda guilty trying to get to him by basically 'fraternising with the enemy', but he trusted Piper and that was that.

To be honest, he did panic quite a bit when they both started to pack away simultaneously and Ethan had asked him out to lunch. He hated himself for hesitating before stating he already had plans. It wasn't like what it was like with Katie, he couldn't say that 'oh sorry, I'm actually straight' cause hell Nico wasn't even sure he could even say it to himself in a mirror.

Just before he left the door, Mitchell stopped him from making his exit, a hand on Nico's jacketed shoulder to halt him. "Great job, Neeks. Will was practically shaking, he even accidentally snapped his pencil. You've got him hooked, all you have to do it reel him in now."

"Fuck off Mitchell, Nico is my student," Piper stated, sticking her tongue out at her brother before leading Nico away by his wrist.

~*~

"Step 3 - Face your target"

Let him just clarify himself, Nico most certainly did not want a banana for lunch. Even more certainly than how already certain he was, he did not want to erotically eat the fruit while looking at directly Will.

"Piper, I'm sorry, but there is just no fucking way." Nico clarified, pushing the fruit back into the pouting girl's hands. Gods what is wrong with this girl?

"Oh c'mon Neeksssss, we all know you're not nearly as innocent you seem you are," she accused, pinching his non existent cheeks, instead just pulling teasingly at skin that just so happened to be under his eyes and above his mouth. 

"I did not sign up for this," he sighed, burying his face in his hands. Really, he was really questioning what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Too bad, this is the final step and you know that everything else worked perfectly. Trust me, he will flip out and then he'll be desperate for you."

Nico just scowled at the Cherokee, "Surely there's other ways at it than besides giving a fucking banana a blowjob." 

Piper rolled her kaleidoscopic eyes, readjusting the feather in her braid for around the tenth time that day. "Okay fine," she huffed, "Ditch the banana, just... act like you're flirting, but don't use your words. Like that smirk you've got, I've seen it on you and damn sometimes it makes me wish you were straight." Piper shook her head as she realised she was of topic, dismissing her own comment with a wave of a hand before Nico could question it, “Anyways, just give sort of suggestive smirks or maybe the subtle lip bite. Not too obvious, but at the same time make sure you still make direct eye contact."

Jason strolled over, greeting Piper with a kiss as she got up to collect her things, "Is this whole Operation Solangelo still active?" He asked while the caramel skinned girl stood from her seat.

She beamed down at Nico, then back to her boyfriend, "Soon, my work here will be done. Good luck, Nico." Nico watched her walk away with her boyfriend hand in hand, clenching his fists. 

He wasn't like Piper. He wasn't a naturally loveable person. He was a sarcastic, socially deprived guy who just so happened to have maybe a few good looks. Nobody had ever wanted him for more than a few hours, so why would someone as perfect as Will ever take interest in himself? If there was anything that may have affected something today it was just through appearances, and that itself wasn't even Nico. 

Sighing, he also got up from the table, staring down at the toes of his combat boots as he trudged through the pavilion and back into the school building, appreciating the isolation of the halls while the rest of the students were outside and socialising and just being their usual, desirable, selves.

Though, he soon realised he wasn't completely alone, alerted through the swift footsteps echoing behind him. He barely had a chance to turn around before he heard his voice.

"What's going on with you today?” 

Of course Nico knew who that voice belonged too, but just in case, he still turned on his heel, finding himself meeting face to face with an unreadable William Solace. Nico discreetly took the chance to take in his dotted freckles and kind, glittering azure irises. God Nico was in love, so fucking in love and he was being so foolish about everything.

"What do you mean?" Nico tried at, even though he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Will was referring too. Still, he didn't want to make a complete fool of himself; he should've prepared himself for this inevitable confrontation.

Will stepped closer, just about teasing at Nico's  
personal bubble. "I mean all this," The blonde replied, his hand gesturing up and down his body, "Why... why are you so different today?" 

Nico flushes, bowing his head in a futile attempt to cover his red cheeks, he knew it failed when he heard Will’s poorly hidden, musical chuckle. "I, uh..."

That's it.

"I did this for you," he blurted out before cringing, scarlet and embarrassed. "Look, I really like you Will and I just... you didn't even know I existed so I just wanted to draw your attention."

All too quickly, his back was pressed into a locker and a tanned forearm pinned his chest down, "You think I didn't know you existed?" Will said incredulously, he let out a disbelieving laugh, "Gods Nico, is this what this is all about? You're not actually hitting on Nakamura are you?" Will paused, let out a breath of relief when Nico shook his head, "Fuck, Nico. I've been obsessed with you since fucking middle school dense fucker!"

That did not go as expected, but it was good unexpected, too good to be true in fact. To the point where Nico didn't even believe it, even though he was explicitly being told by the guy of subject himself. His thin lips formed an 'o', not daring to say any words, knowing he was not mentally able to do anything other than splutter at that exact moment.

And he didn't need to say anything because Will's lips were suddenly pressed against his and he felt like he suddenly woke up in fucking wonderland, this was all much more likely to be a dream. But as his lips danced with the blonde's he couldn't deny how real his mouth felt, or the feeling of actual firecrackers being set off in his stomach. 

When Will pulled away, he almost whined, and still, almost expected himself to wake up from the night vision. But then there was Will's too-fucking- blue eyes staring as if he was reading the contents of his soul, his pupils almost completely filling the azure with a void of emotions. "You drive me fucking crazy either way, Nico. You don't need to change yourself, I'm already in love with you."

Only at that point onwards, Nico felt truly loved, and he loved truly, and it was fucking amazing.


End file.
